


On the Lips of No One

by buying_the_space_farm



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, Loki Is Missing, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: Where is he, he wonders. Where is he.





	On the Lips of No One

**Author's Note:**

> for my square r1 "Future fic" in the tony stark bingo

Tony’s hovercar was the best on the planet— still not what  _ Howard _ would have wanted, but what did he matter nowadays? The only Stark name that was on the lips of everyone in the solar system was Tony’s and that was the end of it.

If only he was on the lips of a certain someone— a certain god, to be precise.

But the one who ruled over them all, the one who had saved them hadn't been seen in over a decade. 

In his place, Tony had ruled, but what he wouldn't give to have his Loki back again.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry.  
> Come talk to me!  
> [mastodon (a twitter clone)](https://lesbiab.space/@buying_the_space_farm)  
> [fandom twitter](https://twitter.com/SpaceFarmBaby)  
> [writing/personal twitter](https://twitter.com/alex_fitz_yo)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://sentient-teapot.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sentient-teapot)  
> my tumblrs! for however long that lasts  
> [fandom tumblr](https://frostiron-is-endgame.tumblr.com)  
> [personal tumblr](https://spacefarm-official.tumblr.com)  
> my discord handle is sentient-teapot#7833 (feel free to dm me :D)  
> And I also have a [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/spacefarm-official)


End file.
